The Other Woman
by The Nomadic Lady
Summary: Two of wizarding Britain's complete opposites share a secret. What happens when/if word ever gets out? And how did this come to be? That the darkest wizard of all time and the light's Gryffindor Princess have a link? Is all as portrayed to the outside world as it seems? What's running on the inside? Dark, secrecy, love, testing, loyalty, and character bashing – all in store.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Mystery Woman

Summary: Two of Wizarding Britain's complete opposites share a secret. What happens when/if word ever gets out? And how did this come to be? That the darkest wizard of all time and the light's Gryffindor Princess have a link? Is all as portrayed to the outside world as it seems? What's running on the inside? Dark, secrecy, love, testing, loyalty, and character bashing – all in store.

Authors Note: So what do you do when you've been told to take sick leave? Sign up and write fan fiction of course :) Hope you all enjoy my first attempt at writing. Plenty of chapters to come.

Beta: Microsoft Word and me. Not sure if this is a good combination or not, but will give it a go and see how things flow. Blame it on word if there's any mistakes, it's correcting me. Hehe.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter and company.

* * *

Bellatrix Point of View.

He's been acting weird lately. Weird as in, his appearances have been less and less and the mark has barely moved. Meaning barely any of us have been called for a meeting. It is unsettling to say the least. I haven't been called either, much to my disappointment.

I love my master more than my own husband. I only married Rodolphus to appease my father and upper our alliances. It was a good match I couldn't deny that. But we shared no love for each other, other than mild respect.

My father and my master are the only two men I would allow to command me. Now it's just the Dark Lord, who hasn't called me to his bed for years, and I'm starting to feel antsy and impatient. I want him, god yes, in more ways than one. I want that man, and despite the rumours, he is all man.

I need him like I need air to breath, he is my love, and my whole life has been dedicated to him. But I have a very bad feeling, and one I don't like at all. But I'm not sure if I want to even admit this feeling out loud in my own thoughts, the correct wording of course.

I have no proof either and despite people thinking I'm crazy, I'm not. I just know what I want and go for it and more often than not get my own way! Even my Lord is freer with me than any of his other followers or dog's as I like to call them secretly.

He despises and loves me all at once. I am the only one that can resist his punishments, but he knows me disappointing him is more than enough punishment for me than a cruciatus curse. Seeing the disappointment in his red/green eyes is enough to literally kill me.

If there is another in his life, and I hate sharing. I have two men in my life, and Rod knows I'll kill any bitch that dares enters our marriage bed. Despite not loving each other, the sex is good, and I know Rod is pleased the dark lords attention has wavered from me.

The gossip amongst others is he's found a new interest he's investigating before he shares his new discovery with his inner circle and me. The other rumour I do not wish to say aloud. I have been tempted to call him myself and demand to know where we stand, but stop myself last minuet; finger hovering over the mark. Stroking it instead.

I will not allow all my training and resistance to be swept away by curiosity and un-accurate gossip. I will not be dragged down. I will stay strong and loyal to him, no matter what it is… well maybe depending on what it is that has taken his attention away from me.

I hope it's not true, I really do. I don't think I could handle it. I may live up to how wizarding Britain views me if this is the case… NO DON'T THINK THOSE THOUGHTS BELLA.

He loves you and only you. You are the only woman he's bedded in years. You are his favorite follower, you sit by his right hand side, and you alone have experienced more than any other has ever had the pleasure to feel and behold within their grasp.

He would never degrade you to… NO, NO, NO! Damn it. Fucking Parkinson and Greengrass women, planting silly thoughts in my head. Why Cissia insists on inviting those woman to tea's I've no idea. They'd be burned off of my list if I was lady of that manor.

But sadly, I don't live the luxurious lifestyle my beloved sister does, and she'll do what she want's like she always has done. She betrayed father by marrying Lucius, instead of Rabastan, my husband's twin brother. I became the favorite sister, and inherited his will when bless his soul he died.

Now these are thought's I'd much rather think about than the path they were previously going down. DON'T GO BACK THEIR BELLATRIX LESTRANGE… NO LADY VOLDEMORT. As I like to think of myself sometimes in private.

Sigh. A girl can only dream… I guess I will just have to sit patiently and wait. Or I could write a letter… but would he even read it? Depending on where he is? What mission he's on? I wish he'd invite me.

I miss the old times, the adventures, his teachings. He's the only one that truly understands me and I him. We are a perfect match, but he can't seem to see that. NO Bella, he does see that his mind has just been preoccupied with other things, like finding ways of destroying the meddlesome, rule breaking order and picking the ministry off bit by bit and causing destruction.

_But none of that's been happening as of late_… A little voice in the back of my mind whispered back.

I reducto the fire place, just as I felt my left arm sting, which was more of a pleasurable feeling for me, or so I've taught myself to believe. I don't bow down to pain, or cringe like the others. I live to feel this, I live for him, and him alone, and to feel that mark move on my arm, felt like pure heaven.

It felt ironic, that after thinking all of this, then blasting the fire place out of annoyance… he'd call.

I hope it's just me.

* * *

Hmmm... Sounds like someone's a bit obsessed. Lol

See you all very soon.  
The Nomadic Lady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellatrix Point of View  
Part II**

Upon entering the room, the Dark Lord stood with his back to us, as we all congregated around the table at Riddle Manor, a place he rarely uses. There is something different about him. I can't place my finger upon it. Which is really frustrating. I narrow my eyes at him, trying to figure it out.

"There is no use Lady Lestrange." His cold, chilling voice had me frozen upon the spot. The whole room seems to have frozen. Those still standing, or about half way to their seat, froze. Curious eyes flickering between myself and my Lord.

He hadn't called me that in… well… forever! When I found my voice I said questioningly.

"My Lord?"

"Don't insult my intelligent Lady." My jaw dropped of its own accord.

I felt Rod's hand resting on my shoulder in warning, also holding me in place, knowing my temper.

"Now we are all seated." He paused, turning around to face us. His expression the same, familiar, cold look we are all used to with a hint of something else…

"I have some news… that might be unsettling to some. But Lord Voldemort makes his own decisions, and does what he wants and I shall not be questioned by my choices."

He'd moved to the head of the table. I noticed a new, unfamiliar chair had been put to his right. It looked a lot fancier, and more comfortable one than the one I often had occupied. But for some reason it did not feel right, sitting their when I entered the room this time, there was also no sign of Lucius or Snape anywhere, and the Dark Lord had yet to be seated.

"I require an oath from each and every one of you before you leave this room." Whispers floated around the table, like a breeze had entered the room. Chilling us with his cold demand.

He'd never requested an oath before. It must be bad. Really bad.

I glanced at my sister to find her watching me with a worried gaze, and glanced at my nephew to see him looking like he'd rather be anywhere else but hear.

I narrowed my eyes at Cissia and she just shook her head discreetly, she knew, of course she knew if Lucius was a part of what ever this is, along with Snape. The three of them are as thick as thieves. I've no idea what my brother in law and sister see in Snape personally… other than a shady spy.

"I will tolerate no betrayal if you do not agree with my choices or decisions, you will not leave this room regardless. I favour high as you all are well aware in secrecy and safety. I will not allow any of you to jeopardise my safety or…" he paused as he paced back and forth at the head of the table his red gaze locking eyes with each of us, seemingly lingering on me longer than the rest.

"Our guests safety. If our guest is injured in any way you will pay the price." He seemed to debate again, how much information to give us.

"Our history is ours alone, you either accept it or you don't. I'm a private man as you all know. I hope those I have been acquainted with in the past will respect my privacy, and not bring harm to our guest's feelings, regarding my person."

Hu? What did that mean? I wondered briefly if he'd had affairs with others, other than myself. Then it all clicked into place…. He's introducing a woman into our ranks and he seems more protective of her than he ever was of me. If he's going to such lengths to protect whomever this bitch is.

I could feel my anger flare up and his eyes immediately flashed to mine in warning. It wasn't a secret he used to favour me, and our socializing's outside of meetings.

No one would have noticed this brief exchange unless you were really watching us interact. I glare at him in response, quickly before diverting my gaze before I opened my mouth. My hand gripping my wand on the table seriously wanting to hex him or the woman who stole him from me.

Just as my thoughts turned down this line, I smiled as my eyes flashed, just as the door opened. He was there in a flash the quickest I'd ever seen him move.

Lucius and Snape seemed to almost blanket them from view. Both looking grim, and reluctant to be clearly security guards for the Dark Lords mistress. The room temperature was cold before, but now it felt like it had dropped to the minuses.

I wonder who she was, and why she had won his attention over mine. She had to have something to replace me, and I hated it, hated it with every fibber of my body. He was, no _**is**_ mine, like Rodolphus is mine. Nobody else can have him, them. Who dare have him, over me? They are my men and my men alone. Perhaps I should take up a lover to make him jealous?

It felt like forever when they finally emerged from behind an unimpressed looking Snape and Lucius. Who moved to go stand by their seats, eyes upon us, watching us like hawks, my eyes on the other hand where glued to the figure by the Dark Lords side? I wonder if she knew his secret like I did.

I almost growled when she the other woman as I've decided to call her, was completely covered in head to toe in blacked out dress robes, and a red riding hood style hood that covered her facial appearance from view. He really is going all out to protect her.

I watched with envy as he settled her in MY seat, almost with care, I also noticed how Lucius moved almost in sync with the dark Lord and stood directly behind the woman, resting a hand on her shoulder. I glanced to see Narcissia's reaction and saw her have a look of pride mixed with fear, as she watched the scene play out before us.

Hu? Why would she look upon the intruder with pride? I glance at Draco to see, he was watching the intruder also. A look I couldn't place rested upon his face.

Well merlins saggiest pants. What the mother of hell is going on here? And why do I feel other than being betrayed, that I have been left out of a big secret? Kept in the dark?

Once the Dark Lord was satisfied, the little bitch was comfortable, he turned to face us all.

"I would like to introduce my inner circle, you all to my wife. Lady Riddle. " He paused, a small smirk on his face as he took in our reactions. If I had a drink, I would have spat it out.

"Time-travel is a funny thing, wouldn't you agree darling?" He turned his face, to face his wife, with a raised, pale eyebrow.

* * *

Oooo. Lots of things happening here. What do you all think is going on?

I'm interested to hear what you think.

Poor Bella doesn't stand a chance, bless her.


End file.
